Un día
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Un día le contará una historia repleta de venganzas, engaños y conspiraciones, pero también uno de amor, valor y redención. Un día se lo diría, pero no sería hoy, ni mañana o pasado mañana…el mundo podía esperar y Sasuke podía tener su segunda oportunidad. Pero ahora no importaba, porque ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para amarlo y hacer las cosas bien. Sasu/Naru. One-shot.


**UN DÍA**

A Sasuke le gustaba el sonido de la lluvia, era suave e increíblemente afectivo, tras el susurro cálido y constante podía escuchar las voces de aquellos a quienes había perdido, por cosa del destino, por su egoísmo, por el bienestar de otros…sea cual fuera la razón, eran demasiados y escucharlos, oír sus lamentos ocultos tras el ulular de la lluvia dolía más de lo que creía soportar.

-¿Qué hay más allá de este lugar?-preguntó, seguro de que no obtendría una respuesta.

Pero la tuvo.

-El mundo-contestó Naruto poniéndose de pie, su rostro evocaba una sonrisa, torcida, incluso forzada…pero esa expresión de "genuina estupidez" continuaba ahí y Sasuke no pudo más que responder de la misma manera.

La época de odio, venganza e ira había quedado atrás y ahora sólo le quedaba un…hueco, un profundo y enorme vacío que rellenar con lo que encontrará, incluso si se trataba de el canto de un ave, el sonido de la lluvia o una sonrisa.

Naruto se acercó hasta él y lo rodeo con sus brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo. Incluso Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo, respondiéndole. Era cálido, el cuerpo de Naruto evocaba a tiempos mejores, felices: amaneceres brillantes, deseos a estrellas, lágrimas derramadas e incluso aquellas que jamás llegarían.

La cabaña era fría, rodeado de pinos y envuelta en neblina y negrura, oculta del mundo exterior, aquel donde guerras terribles se libraban, familias se asesinaban entre sí y pequeños niños quedaban huérfanos, siendo obligados a crecer demasiado de prisa en un mundo de adultos.

-No tienes que hacer esto, encontraremos la forma, pelearemos, huiremos si es necesario…

Sasuke acalló sus palabras con un beso, unió sus labios a los del rubio y dejo que la mezcla de ramen y sake empapará sus papilas gustativas.

Naruto no era dulce, ni salado, ni amargo o agrio…Naruto era como él, si hubiera sido un tanto más valiente o tenido más tiempo. Perfecto.

Las cualidades de las que uno carecía, el otro las completaba, aquello que a él le había hacía falta, a Naruto le sobraba.

Lo beso y todas sus frustraciones, miedos y rencores se vaciaron en la boca del rubio, quién respondió incluso con un frenesí mayor, casi asfixiante, mordiendo y succionando…

Entre jadeos y gemidos se arrastraron hasta la cama e hicieron el amor con la pasión e intensidad que la ocasión lo ameritaba, ni siquiera la primera vez…con sus cuerpos heridos y sus mentes confusas, manos primerizas y dudas juveniles reaccionaron de esa forma. Porque continuaban siendo jóvenes, un par de muchachos que habían pasado más días imposibilitado por el dolor, corroídos por la desesperación y rasgados por la ira que un viejo común y corriente en toda su vida.

-¿Imaginas un mundo donde fuéramos aldeanos?-le preguntó Naruto quién yacía echado sobre su pecho, lanzando bostezos de vez en cuando, igual que un gatito satisfecho después de una larga siesta.

-Eso no tendría sentido.

-¿Por qué no? Tú podrías cultivar tomates y yo cocinarlos con ramen…

-Eso sería antinatural-comentó con poco menos que una mueca.

-Pero sería divertido ver el resultado. ¡Te obligaría a comerlos!

-Te asesinaría antes que le hicieras tal cosa a esos pobres tomates.

Se produjo un breve silencio, habían entrado en el terreno de palabras prohibidas, por todos los cielos…eso era estúpido, ¿desde cuándo palabras como matar, secuestrar o vengarse provocaban que la temperatura bajará varios grados?

-¿En verdad quieres hacerlo?-inquirió Naruto con los ojos acuosos, próximos a las lágrimas-. Sasuke…-gimió en voz baja.

Acaricio su cabello sintiéndose poco más que un estúpido, el amor provocaba extrañas reacciones.

-Lo haré-concluyo severamente, cortando de golpe cualquier otra objeción.

Se dirigió a la cocina y sintió el peso de la mirada de Naruto amartillándolo, se mantuvo de espaldas, firme.

Un Uchiha no cedía, ni retrocedía antes sus decisiones. Las tradiciones de su Clan seguían fuertemente arraigadas en su mente, igual a un ponzoñoso veneno, incluso si lo extraías, siempre quedaba una pizca, casi insignificante que terminaba por infectar incluso las partes que antes estuvieron sanas.

-¡Sasuke!-llamó a gritos su rubio amante-. Yo tendré que encargarme del cuerpo, entonces déjame hacerlo a mi manera. ¿Puedes darme siquiera eso?

Imposible. Negarse era imposible. Naruto le había dado todo cuanto tenía, su tiempo, sus amigos, sus sueños, su vida entera y él, no podría negarle ese pequeño capricho.

-Como quieras…-concluyó sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo, si lo hacía, probablemente no habría tenido el valor de seguir adelante.

El resto del día transcurrió en silencio, con una monotonía que se le antojaba ridícula. Afuera seguía lloviendo, prepararon bocadillos al mediodía, jugaron cartas a media tarde, se gritaron al menos un centenar de veces, se besaron…perdieron la cuenta apenas iniciaron.

Prepararon ramen con tomates para la cena, Sasuke vomitó apenas vio la cosa viscosa que Naruto le ofrecía como cena; hizo caso omiso de las quejas del otro y lo tiró por la ventana.

Ese no era el último recuerdo que quería llevarse de este mundo.

Finalmente llegó la noche y con ello lo inevitable.

En lo personal habría preferido un tradicional y simple sencillo harakiri, era una costumbre samurái, pero había cierto honor y cero probabilidades de sobrevivir…la espada te atravesaba las entrañas, doloroso como su vida, pero efectivo.

Sin embargo Naruto insistía en elegir. Al menos así no podría decirlo que no lo amaba, literalmente le entregaba su vida.

Hacía meses la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja había terminado y ellos se habían convertido en poco más que fugitivos, todas las Aldeas sin importar su estatus o tamaño estaban tras la búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha. Sus órdenes: su total, completo e inmediato exterminio.

Naruto sería perdonado, pero si continuaban dejando esa estela de cadáveres a donde quiera que fueran, la suerte del rubio se vería tentada.

Le había tomado mucho, muchísimo tiempo descubrirlo y aun más aceptarlo, pero lo amaba. Amaba a Naruto tanto como había querido todo lo que alguna vez le fue preciado en la vida, su padre, su madre, su familia y no lo lastimaría más.

Eran fuertes, podían continuar durante años tal vez, yendo de aquí para allá, matando a cualquiera que intentará asesinarlos, pero no sería suficiente. Si sólo se tratará de él, podía hacerlo, no tenía nada que perder; pero Naruto tenía amigos y un futuro. Aún podía ser Hokage, no era demasiado tarde, tenía tiempo.

Y un día decidió acabar con toda, se suicidaría, Naruto llevaría su cuerpo a la aldea y lo perdonarían.

Hubo rabietas, golpes y lágrimas, tantas lágrimas…pero era la decisión acertada.

Morir. Si Itachi lo hubiera matado cuando apenas un niño tal y como se lo ordenaron, se habrían evitado tantas cosas, para él y para otros.

Pero no tenía caso en el pasado ni lamentarse por el futuro, porque no tenía tiempo.

Amaba a Naruto y esperaba que de alguna forma comprendiera que en aquel acto irracional e igualmente egoísta encerraba todo su amor y entregaba todo cuanto temía.

Naruto lo haría, estaría triste un largo tiempo, pero lo superaría y volvería a reír. Lo sabía. Por eso no le temía a la muerte.

-Sasuke, eres un idiota…-susurró Naruto extendiéndole un vaso de té.

Afuera había dejado de llover, las nubes se apartaron y dejaron a la Luna acariciar con sus rayos a los tristes amantes.

-No se te ocurrió nada más creativo.

Se quejo lanzándole una mirada despectiva a la bebida.

-¡Vaya que eres lento!

Naruto no tuvo su habitual estallido de furia.

-Es veneno, lo usamos en algunas misiones por si somos capturados por el enemigo. Te hará efecto en cuestión de segundos, igual que si durmieras.

Sasuke observó el vaso y lo tomó con firmeza, estaba familiarizado con el concepto. Era una muerte demasiado dulce para él, incluso rayaba en lo patético.; pero iba bien con Naruto, siempre intentando hacerlo lo más suave posible, causándole el mínimo dolor.

No dudo más y lo bebió, de un golpe sin respirar…

Si Naruto le hubiera suplicado una vez más o simplemente besado, no podría continuar, jamás…

El efecto fue casi instantáneo, su mundo se desvaneció y por una millonésima de segundo todo cuanto existió fue la sonrisa de Naruto.

Su mejor amigo…

Su más grande rival…

Y su eterno amante…

"Adiós" le habría gustado decir, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de pensarlo.

* * *

Sasuke era talentoso, sólo tenía ocho años y ya había despertado su Sharingan.

Era impulsivo, obstinado, orgulloso y cariñoso.

Siempre exigiéndose más de sí mismo, yendo más allá, intentando ser mejor para…no lo recordaba, quería alcanzar a alguien, pero no sabía quién. Por el momento se conformaba con impresionar a Naruto.

Y Naruto observaba maravillado al muchacho de cabellos azabaches y piel clara, de mirada sincera y risas infantiles.

Él no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo hasta que se unió al equipo Siete y le pareció un mocoso malcriado, caprichoso y arrogante. Siempre de prisa, nunca tenía ganas de bromear o jugar, el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos.

Pero ahora era diferente, aquel pequeñín tendría todo cuanto a ellos les fue arrebatado en aras de un bien mayor.

Y eso le hacía feliz.

Los ocho shurikens lanzados por Sasuke dieron en el blanco.

-¡Viste, eso! ¡Lo hice, realmente lo hice!-festejó corriendo hacia los brazos de Naruto para abrazarlo.

El adulto asintió complacido y le acarició el cabello con ternura.

En las frías noches al aire libre habían compartido memorias, recuerdos que nadie más sabría. El padre de Sasuke había sido un hombre extremadamente estricto, parco de emociones y aun más de expresiones de afecto, tal como se educaba a los Uchiha, Sasuke nunca era lo suficientemente bueno en lo que hacía.

Naruto le daría todo el afecto del que alguna vez careció, era un hecho…estaba decidido.

-¿Qué hay más allá de este lugar?-preguntó Sasuke separándose del cuerpo de su hermano mayor. No conocía otra cosa que aquella cabaña junto a un pequeño lago en medio de un bosque denso y profundo. A veces quería ir más allá y vivir grandes aventuras y pelear terribles peleas; pero Naruto le decía que él mismo lo llevaría cuando estuviera listo y aunque hacía un mohín de disgusto porque ese día parecía nunca llegar, acataba sus órdenes porque lo amaba y no soportaba la idea de que se enojará con él. Quería hacerlo feliz.

-El mundo-contestó en voz baja y lo apartó de sí-. Basta de entrenamiento por hoy, vete a dar un baño, iré a preparar la cena.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia de esa temporada golpearon sus rostros, estaban heladas. Naruto parecía tan triste en los días lluviosos.

Y se fue corriendo con la esperanza de que a su regreso lo encontraría con su usual sonrisa, franca y radiante.

El rubio observo al niño correr. Algún día le diría la verdad, que él era el último descendiente de un clan ancestral, que muchas personas buscaban su muerte, que había asesinado a su hermano y traicionado a sus amigos, que simple y sencillamente él no pudo ver como se quitaba la vida y prefirió engañarlo y ponerlo a dormir para practicarle ese jutsu prohibido que le convirtió en un bebé recién nacido sin recuerdos de su pasado y que lo amaba más que a otra cosa en el mundo…

Un día le contará una historia repleta de venganzas, engaños y conspiraciones, pero también uno de amor, valor y redención.

Un día se lo diría, pero no sería hoy, ni mañana o pasado mañana…el mundo podía esperar y Sasuke podía tener su segunda oportunidad.

Pero ahora no importaba, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarlo y hacer las cosas bien antes que ese día llegará…

**FIN**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
